Recuperar el Tiempo
by JessM21
Summary: Pero entonces el destino decidió separarlos. Kagome se vio obligada a volver a su época sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, de agradecerle, de despedirse. La había perdido, tal vez por siempre.


Holaaa! Vuelvo con otro one-shot que se me ocurrió y quise hacer antes de perder la inspiración. Espero les guste :)

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T.

* * *

**Recuperar el Tiempo**

El ocaso empezaba a caer, y la mirada de Inuyasha estaba fija en la pequeña ventana que se veía desde la rama más alta de su árbol favorito. La joven se movía con gracia dentro de la habitación, se le notaba alegre, divertida, mientras iba de un lado a otro. No se daba cuenta que la estaban observando desde fuera.

Se había pasado todo el día pensativo, recordando cómo su vida había cambiado desde hacía ya cuatro años gracias a ella. Desde pequeño se acostumbró a las burlas de las personas, pues su apariencia peculiar no le permitía encajar. Y tampoco podía vivir como un demonio, porque la sangre humana que corría por sus venas lo hacía vulnerable. Él estaba justo en el punto medio, en donde no había nadie más.

Por un tiempo creyó que había encontrado su lugar cuando conoció a Kikyo. Ella lo había tratado con amabilidad, con ternura. Aún cuando Inuyasha desconfiaba de ella, le había tendido su mano y había pasado mucho tiempo con él. Fue entonces cuando conoció el cariño y el amor. Estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a lo que era por ella, para que pudieran vivir una vida ordinaria. Muy tarde entendió que ella quería cambiarlo, que fuese algo distinto a lo que en realidad era para estar juntos. Y después desconfió del cariño que él le tenía, una vil trampa destruyó el pequeño mundo que habían construido para los dos. Lo selló eternamente en un árbol, sellando también su corazón.

Jamás imaginó que, cincuenta años después de esa tragedia, volvería a vivir. Despertó entonces para encontrarse con aquella mirada chocolate que tanto había llegado a amar. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a la presencia de Kagome. Todo en ella le recordaba a su antiguo amor, a la herida que le había causado tantos años antes. Pero pronto supo que estaba equivocado, que ella y Kikyo eran completamente diferentes.

Kagome era siempre alegre, divertida, fuerte. Anteponía la vida de los demás a la suya, tal y como sucedió cuando rescataron a Shippo. Estuvo dispuesta a emprender un largo viaje con él en búsqueda de lo que él tanto anhelaba: la perla que le permitiría ser un demonio completo. Aún cuando estuvo en peligro, la joven de cabellos azabaches jamás se rindió y luchó con él todos los días. Muchas veces la descuidó, la hizo enojar y la despreció, pero ella siempre lo perdonaba. Era terca, obstinada, decidida. Cuatro años habían pasado ya y él todavía no lograba descifrarla por completo.

Se volvió costumbre tenerla a su lado, al igual que a Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo e incluso Kaede. Junto con ellos había logrado tener a lo que él llamaría familia. Y todo eso lo había conseguido gracias a Kagome.

Hacía tiempo que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos por él, pero entonces Inuyasha estaba confundido. Sabía que la joven era importante, que la estimaba, pero seguía cegado por la culpa de lo ocurrido con Kikyo. En más de una ocasión huyó para perseguir a aquel fantasma, mientras el corazón Kagome se partía en pedazos al verlo marchar. Poco se detuvo entonces a pensar en ella. Creía deberle la vida a su pasado, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que no era así. Él también tenía derecho a amar, a ser feliz.

Durante el año que recorrieron el mundo, él había crecido junto a ella. Habían madurado juntos y habían aprendido a vivir el uno con el otro con todos sus defectos. Ella toleraba siempre sus cambios de humor y actitudes infantiles, y él aprendió a aceptar sus caprichos y su necedad. Llegaron juntos hasta el final, cuando por fin lograron derrotar a su eterno enemigo y conseguir deshacerse de la joya. Su deseo había cambiado. Ya no quería ser un demonio completo, porque eso implicaba separarse de ella. Lo único que quería era que ella se quedara a su lado. Pero entonces el destino decidió separarlos. Kagome se vio obligada a volver a su época sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, de agradecerle, de despedirse. La había perdido, tal vez por siempre.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por las lágrimas que ahora se acumulaban en sus ojos dorados. Hacía años que había decidido nunca llorar, y mucho menos por una mujer. Pero esta vez no lo podía evitar. Se arrepentía de haber perdido tanto tiempo, de no haberle demostrado a esos ojos chocolate cuánto los necesitaba. Y ahora que podía volver a verla, tres años después de su partida, ella estaba a punto de casarse.

El hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba resaltaba sus curvas y hacía contraste con su largo cabello negro, que ahora llevaba recogido en una coleta. Se veía tan pura, tan radiante que lo hipnotizaba. Su aroma llegaba hasta la copa del árbol donde se encontraba, embriagándolo. Quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuánto la había extrañado y cuánto se arrepentía de no haberle dicho antes que la amaba. Deseaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero ahora no era el momento, no podía arruinarle su día. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y suspiró.

De pronto, una voz familiar se escuchó a lo lejos. Abrió sus orbes dorados y bajó su mirada hacia el camino que llevaba al árbol. Pronto divisó las vestiduras azules de su antiguo compañero de batallas.

- Inuyasha, debes bajar ya. Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí.

- Keh. – Bajó de un sólo salto un tanto irritado.

- Mi amigo, ¿estás seguro que puedes con esto? Te veo muy angustiado.

- Agh, Miroku ¡ya deja de molestarme!

- Tranquilo, sólo estoy preocupado por ti. Ya todo está arreglado, así que supongo que debemos irnos o mi esposa me matará.

Caminaron lentamente por el bosque hasta llegar al árbol sagrado. Inuyasha se detuvo y lo observó de arriba abajo. Ese lugar era donde todo había comenzado. Suspiró de nuevo.

Sacudió levemente su oreja derecha al sentir una presencia acercarse por detrás. Se contuvo de voltear, hasta que sintió una mano pequeña y suave enlazarse con la suya. La apretó ligeramente y giró su rostro para toparse una vez más con esa mirada llena de amor, de ternura.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó con una sonrisa ligera, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín.

- Sólo si tú estás lista, - Respondió.

- Lo estuve desde que te conocí.

- Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

- Sí, siempre. ¿Y tú Inuyasha, quieres ser mi esposo? – La voz de la chica recorrió su interior como una ola de calor.

- Lo he deseado desde hace cuatro años.

* * *

Voilá! Espero sus reviews wuwuwu :) gracias por leer, saludos


End file.
